Phone
by Noisy French Girl
Summary: Conner certainly didn't like phones at all. Rated M! One-shot!


Face first in pillows,Kagome moaned grinding her hips into the male's wanting ones.

His muscular body sleek with sweat, Conner thrusted into the heat of the squirming female beneath him.

"Conner... AH~!" She let out as she covered the other noises she made with the white pillows she was holding a red hue on her pale cheecks. But he wouln't have any of it as he took hold of her bouncing breasts and pulled her back against his strong chest groaning at the friction the action caused."Kagome... I lo-"

But he was cut off by an horrible sound , it was the third time that her phone rang while one of their 'sessions' and she always had to answer, and it was always her father who was calling. Conner stopped his thrustings a scowl on his face letting her firm chest go, thought they were still connected. He quicly get hold of the stupid object and Kagome quicly took the offered phone, putting it to her ear.

"Hello?" Came te shaky voice of the heir of Wayne entreprise and Batman's daughter.

"Where are you? Robin called me, you weren't with him for your teaching." answered an angry voice.

"I am just training with Conner. That's all." she responded.

Conner was well know to be very impatient so it was no wonder why he once again thrusted into her bored and wanting to continue their much more funny activities causing poor Kagome to loose her balance and grab the headboard of Conner's bed (thought she didn't let go of her cell phone.)

"What was that?" Asked Bruce, at the other end of the line in his office paperwork before him on his desk.

"Nothing! Conner just poked in the back, you know he doesn't know how to really control his force!" The nervous laugh echoed in the two man's head.

.

Kagome dindn't know how to lie.

.

"You are lying" He stayed matter-of-factly and much to his daughter's distress.

"No, I'm not!" She protested

Bad move.

"So why did you scream?" He patiently asked knowing his daughter all too well. He wanted to know what she was doing. She was his baby little girl after all.

.

But Kagome was just as stubborn as her father.

"I didn't!"

Conner who had been silent all the while (depsite the little outburst earlier) just snatched the phone from her ignoring her cries of protest and resumed his thrustings bringing the cell phone to his ear and saying

"We were having sex, and you just interrupted."

And to emphasis his point, he approached the phone near her mouth and he sure could imagine the face of the dark knight of Gotham city was making hearing his only daughter in the throes of passion before shutting the cell and throwing it in a corner of the room.

"That Ah~ was... oh mean." She managed to let out looking at him over her left shoulder the red blush on her face once again visible, creating a slight contrast with her blue eyes.

He just leaned down and caught her lips and with a renewed vigor he fastened his thrusts.

And they both ignored the other rings of the phone and the word 'Papa' flashing on the white walls.

Ta-daa! Well... there it is! I have a new story for you!

And I want to say something about one of the fanfics I am currently writing and I don't know when I will pos it and I don't know if I will not post it at all... It's not a one-shot but a multi chaptered fanfic. Well, here is the plot. (well sort of)

Kagome had a twin brother, she is born in 1896 and because her brother was a coward, he left with all his clothes when the nation (France) needed him to join when WWI started. SHE IS FRENCH! Her mother who always showed her anger and roughness, cut her hair and forced her to go in all that sh#t and she found herself at the rank of captain IN WWI (I'm not kidding, we really found them. NEWS, Recently, because of the rain, cranes and weapons were found at Verdun and they are from WWI!) And, she knows of archery and she is really talented and she met KLAISER ( if you don't know who he is, just watch the film ULIMATE AVENGER 2 or go to wikipedia), It's her who gave him his scar and he absorbed her in his body and he let her out in a green sleek bag of sort and it alimented her all those years and she's going to wake after scientists in 2013 woke her up and maybe, she will join the avengers, I'm not too sure, but I know that Hawkeye and Cap'n will have an interest in her! (Duh)

Yes, it would be an Avengers and Inuyasha X-overs but I'm not sure if I can work that out. So it's basically that... You can't PM me because I don't really know how to use fanfiction. But if someone explain me, I would be glad to know how to!


End file.
